


【堂良】苦海慈航

by shenzhan



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 斯德哥尔摩情人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenzhan/pseuds/shenzhan
Summary: 时间线削微混乱，ooc预警，微微微sm，r18不喜勿骂，





	【堂良】苦海慈航

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线削微混乱，ooc预警，微微微sm，r18  
不喜勿骂，

孟鹤堂觉得很奇怪，明明是第一次见面的人，有一种从灵魂里发散到全身的熟悉感，这是干爹介绍的人，凭借干爹看人的经验指定是没有差错。  
如果不是提前知道这孩子多少岁，孟鹤堂说不定就把他当成新来的生活助理，穿着宽松的T恤和肥大的波点裤，端着个搪瓷缸子，嘴里一刻不停地哼着小曲儿。人由远及近，再正常不过的一句师哥好，听在孟鹤堂的耳朵里就变了味儿。  
“就是他了，他应该是我的。”  
还没等到摆知那天，孟鹤堂开着从干爹那倒来的第三四手车，到传习社宿舍里帮着周航把行李都搬到自己家里，因为他等不及，一想到周航和他的室友朝夕相处，心就会莫名的揪紧，倒像是被抢了玩具的小孩子。  
日子还是一天天的过，周航觉得在师哥家里住的越来越不舒服，怎么个不舒服法呢？大概就是有种被人盯着的感觉。旁敲侧击地问过师哥那屋子以前做什么的，师哥只揉揉他的脑袋告诉以前那房间是自己放些书的，自己也很少进去。周航不死心，在房间里翻找许久也没发现有什么不正常。  
传习社里有一批一起进来的孩子，除了他们的老大张九龄，那时候还得几个师弟去接师哥放学。可能是走过的日子太多了，这一批孩子关系好得不得了，年轻爱玩还注重感情，总是在休息的时候聚在一起吃喝玩闹。

喝酒是周航拒绝的一件事，摆摆手说自己年龄不够，让师兄弟们放过他或者换个游戏惩罚。年强人就是鬼点子多，大白塔掏出手机晃晃，让周航保持着亲在杨淏翔脸上的姿势，拍好之后把图片传过去要求发到朋友圈里。  
一晚上也就被逮住这一次，剩下的惩罚几乎都被老大张九龄给收入囊中，玩到后半夜的半大小子们摇摇晃晃地都回了住处。周航家门之前已经做好了满室乌黑的打算，没成想茶几上点着只香薰蜡烛，听了开门声的孟鹤堂站起身，只对着晚归的师弟说了一声下次早点回来就回了房间。  
把自己收拾干净钻进被窝的小周不出十分钟就陷入了甜美的梦境，今儿这梦好，右前方是已经成了角儿的孟师哥，在梦里也守着那小桌的人拍了拍他孟师哥的肩膀，转过来的却不是那张熟悉的脸，一个巨大漆黑的洞直接吞噬了周航。  
得，又是一个噩梦。正深呼吸让自己平复下来的小周，迷迷糊糊之中感觉有点不对劲。明明关了房门，这下却又能看见香薰蜡烛的光亮，下床关好房门缩回被窝的小周实在没法睡觉。这屋子太可怕了，难道孟师哥不知道这件事吗...  
保持着同一个姿势缩在被子里一动不动的影像在孟鹤堂手机里亮起，手指在上面轻抚几下像是要拍着宝宝睡觉的样子，下了床再次去打开人的房间门，这次还带来了绳子。  
这问题太难，想了半天准备明天再问问师哥的小周沉沉睡去，房门开的声音太小，睡梦里的小猫浑然不知，勾起嘴角展露一个撒娇般的笑。

——其实你那占有欲 咬噬我血肉

直到粗糙的绳将手腕和床头连接在一起，直到睁开眼睛发现这不是个梦，自己被人结结实实地捆在床上，只要一挣扎被绑住的地方就是钻心的疼。把香薰蜡烛端来放在床头的过程让周航确认家里没进贼，是自己的孟师哥。  
“师哥，您放开我成吗？”  
少年的声线在深夜里钻进人耳朵里，换回来的只是轻柔的摇头，还有接下来的一切。  
周航发誓，这样近乎癫狂的师哥他没见过，连想都没有想过。衣裤尽数被撕裂扔到地上。  
身体就那么赤裸的被捆绑在床上，微凉的风从窗缝里吹进，暴露在凉风里的肉体轻轻打着摆子。这是一具年轻的身体，肌肉形状也好看，孟鹤堂没有时间多研究相差几岁皮肤的差距。手覆在鸟窝上，尽可能温柔的对里面还在熟睡的小家伙进行唤醒。虽然周航年轻几岁，可也不见得是没见过的人，那小家伙在师哥温柔的动作下逐渐抬头，被羞臊到恨不得钻进地缝里的人发出满足的一声喟叹，声音不大但刚好够两个人听见。  
半勃的小家伙被冷落下来，挺立在细微的凉风中，这种感受是前所未有的。周航还在不停的让师哥放开自己，这些已经太超过了，他不敢想象接下来会发生什么。孟鹤堂脱掉所有的衣物，跪到周航腿间的时候才有些安心。马上这个孩子，这具年轻的肉体将会向他毫无保留地打开。周航的挣扎在他看来完全是徒劳，绳子捆的够结实，而他马上也要被拆之入腹。看着不断要求自己放过他的嘴就能想到他亲在师弟脸上的动作。  
扶着早就挺立的肉根靠近人，一手拉扯臀瓣向外分开，露出藏在中间的隐蔽穴口，炽热戳在后穴外，孟鹤堂怎么会不知道需要扩张，可他来不及，只想让身下的人马上被自己占有。拇指在人后穴处戳弄两把，送半根进去也觉得快要得夹断，孟鹤堂却突然想到了扳指，不过是肉质扳指罢了。  
提醒身下人放松后穴，后果是撕裂。周航立马脑补出一个在肛肠科接受缝合手术的画面，经验多如医生怎么会不知道自己的撕裂伤从何而来，被脑补画面刺激到放松了绞紧的后穴。孟鹤堂扶着肉根破开穴口直挺入肠道深处，绞紧的后穴别有一种感觉，但孟鹤堂相信自己再不做点什么，很有可能会被夹断在人身体里。手卡住身下人的腰，低头看了一眼破开的地方似乎是没有流血，开始了小幅度的抽送。  
周航的意识本来是清明的，伴随着那处的撕裂感陷入混沌，直到人有了小幅度的抽插才清醒一点，疼，太疼了，每动一下都像是用刀一点一点割肉的疼。周航自认还算坚强，在像凌迟一般的折磨中落下大颗眼泪。此刻正逐渐加快速度的孟鹤堂在他眼中忽远忽近，看的不是特别清楚，周航想着这大概是个梦，自己或许被鬼压床了。下身的痛楚将他从混沌中拉回现实，怎么可能是梦呢，身上的师哥不断地进出，好像只把自己当成是发泄欲望的玩具丝毫不与怜悯。  
此刻孟鹤堂被快感包围，占有的快感和身体上的快感，微微调整了方向在刚刚被破开的内力寻找敏感点，手指也从腰身转移，移向胸口、腹部、脖颈，抽送的同时在人上半身都留下自己的指痕，孟鹤堂把这种过程称为盖章。身下人的抽噎声逐渐停止，疼痛的呜咽中又好像掺杂了爽快，在内里戳弄几下再去细听，是周航的小声求饶，他说太疼了，师哥放过他。  
听见求饶声的人俯身抱住被捆绑的小孩，与他的脸贴到一处轻声安慰，身下的动作倒有逐渐加重的意味。周航在这种近似变态的占有中发现了一件事，戳到某一处时的爽利感从尾椎直传到大脑，射精的欲望也随之而来，这样的认知让周航开始害怕，在爽利感出现时便挣扎着要逃开禁锢，绳子磨破皮肉的疼痛刚好能压制住欲望。  
不知道被压着做了多久，爽利感越积累越多，挣扎的动作仿佛成了本能，只为了不让身上的人发现自己从中得了趣。偏过头看着少了三分之二的香薰蜡烛也没能让周航的脑子彻底恢复清明，倒是在颠簸中肠道里被注入一股又一股滚烫的东西。  
发现身下人一次也没有射精的孟鹤堂有些担心，把自己那根抽出来坐到床上，用手撸动着被自己主人用各种方法压制住的小家伙，只几十下手中就多了一滩浓精。抹到人肚皮上除了奖励一句乖宝宝外，还附赠了一句，除了我还有谁能让你这么快乐。  
周航恨不得自己马上就能晕过去，在自认为师哥给予的羞耻声中闭上眼睛。  
就着昏黄的烛光，少年被吃的干净。腕子磨得红肿流血，似暴君的人终于发现，换上一副手铐。身上的皮肉也没好到哪儿去，指印吻痕不堪入目，他太疼了，丝毫不被怜惜的占有只想逃离。小周第一次发现自己恨这个师哥，具体恨什么，他也说不清。

怎么逃出去成了这几天周航脑子里一刻不停的问题，想想应该快到摆知的日子，清楚地记得张九龄说过提前两天会有一个类似彩排的过程。  
周航趁着孟鹤堂送水送饭的间隙也问过为什么要这么做，孟鹤堂只是看着他不做回答，然后摸摸周航的后脑似是安抚。  
周航想起来，那晚他一直在耳边说“周宝宝你是我的”“你只有我”“我喜欢你”，记忆的碎片慢慢拼凑整齐，像是骇人听闻的事让周航打了几个寒颤。世上哪儿有这样的感情，不是你情我愿也不是相敬如宾。  
更像是绑匪和筹码。  
要提前熟悉仪式的通知发送到每一个要参加摆知的学员手机上，孟鹤堂也能看得见，刻意帮人梳洗打扮一番，遮住身上斑驳的痕迹。开着车把人送到小园子，在台下看着那熟悉的仪式流程走完几遍，去后台发现小奶猫跑没了影。  
周航躲回宿舍里，还好室友不在，要不自己也没法解释为什么要像逃命一样。孟鹤堂很轻松就找到了周航，还得多亏了一群不知道内情的师兄弟。  
周宝宝不听话，是想让你室友看着你那样吗？

——明白你有控制欲，我为了大局，上了瘾也不戒毒。

一字一句加上步步逼近的人，没来由的不想让别人看见自己这副样子，还有孟师哥的这个样子，又一次跟着人从宿舍回到家里。  
这次孟鹤堂给了他极大的自由，只一条长链带着镣铐铐在脚腕，倒是够长，足够让周航开了门找人搭救自己。可他没办法那么做，至少没法跟别人解释。  
摆知结束后周航有了新名字，师父赐字“良”。九良、周九良，这几个字被孟鹤堂来回咀嚼嚼碎吞之入腹。仪式结束又找不见那人影，师兄弟多是真的好，几句话就问出了去向。几天来的乖巧不过是周九良的计划，摆知仪式人多事杂，想办法逃出去，再找个借口搬出去住，这是他能想到的办法，既不伤了搭档的面子，也不会有人来怀疑什么。

在他被掼在床上的那一刻都不对劲儿了，先是孟鹤堂的态度、再是自己的身体。周九良想自己还是恨着他的，在这件事上可能永远也不会有默契。  
孟鹤堂以前陪着他干爹熬了几只鹰，鹰野性难驯也逃不过爱玩的人，活活给驯成想要的样子。更别提要熬的是像小猫儿一般的人。被压在床上的人避无可避，皱着眉被人用镣铐锁在床上，许是自家搭档又有了什么恶趣味，手被锁在床头后，腿被大大的分开，红绳缠绕下摆出一副令人羞耻的姿势，孟鹤堂用了点力气让周九良倚靠在床头，用着一种极尽羞辱的姿势展露脆弱。  
剪刀在裤线上游走，一个不小心恐怕尖端就会刺进皮肤里，孟鹤堂耐心地把人裤子剪成条带，堪堪连在一起遮盖住部分红绳，又在裤裆开了大洞，平角内裤也只剩下大腿上的平角，愣是改成了小孩子穿的开裆裤。  
孟鹤堂没熬过人，如今做的大概都是靠着本能还有私下里接触过的一些医护知识。确认周九良不会逃脱禁锢后取来了一堆道具，随着哗啦声尽数扣在床脚。他发誓自己从来没想把这些东西一下子招呼在周九良身上，床头人散发着一种别样的美感，总想把他据为己有，然后从高高的云头拉下，好沾上属于自己的脏污。  
跪坐在床上开始翻弄玩具，一手捏着消毒过的尿道棒一手揉捏着周九良开裆裤露出的小可怜，半勃起后小心翼翼地推进去，堵住快感喷发的出口。一连拽出三个跳单在润滑里滚一圈抵到穴口，拇指推挤着冰凉的小东西进入，成功送入三个小东西后指节也卡在穴口，向外拔动手指发出带着一丝眷恋的“啵”，“九良挺舍不得孟哥离开的，放心，乖宝宝会有好吃的。”  
周九良刚从羞耻地困境中清醒，抬眼就对上孟鹤堂手中带着些凸起的按摩棒，下一刻就被安排进了自己的身体里。先前的三颗小东西被顶到肠道深处，粉嫩的电线也紧贴着肠壁默默贡献着一份力量，最大档位的震动足以让人丧失理智，周九良紧咬着嘴唇避免自己发出声音再从人嘴里听到让自己难堪的话，不超过五分钟下唇被咬出血痕。像有预谋一般地，孟鹤堂把小号的口球扣进周九良口中。  
床上人挣扎的幅度太大，震动中的物件也快要脱落，孟鹤堂翻找出静电胶带来把振动棒贴在周九良腿根。压抑地声音透过小一号的口球传出来，隐隐能听到些欢愉的意味，孟鹤堂可不准备让他得了趣，蛇鞭在空中抽了两响，破空声也抽醒了半只脚踏入情欲的周九良。  
孟鹤堂很细心，在察觉床上的宝宝快要到达高潮时，总会用手中的蛇鞭去亲吻他的肌肤，被挂在顶端得不到释放的滋味实在难忍，反复几次作用也弱了不少。如果让周九良来解释，也就是他从这种暴虐下找到了快感。  
放下蛇鞭的人又燃起红烛，不是低温蜡烛，仔细瞧瞧是结婚时会用到的龙凤烛，不过只燃了一支蜡，倾斜的角度足以让一小片皮肤同时被蜡油覆盖，鞭痕上又遮上一层红蜡油，直烫的周九良从云端跌入深渊，甚至浑浑噩噩地开始担心自己会在这种施暴下再次获得快感。  
直到最后一支红烛燃尽，塞住铃口的小家伙也被蜡油包裹。周九良瘫软在床头祈求孟鹤堂放过他，甚至迷迷糊糊地说了再也不会逃跑。  
孟鹤堂自然不信，拿来相机对着床上的“娃娃”拍了又拍，仿佛在给自己找一个威胁的理由。

——完全为配合我软弱 才令你乐意肆虐

效果确实不错，后来没有过逃跑事件的发生。只剩两个人时，周九良会老老实实地把自己铐在床上、墙上，很少和其他师兄弟那般亲密接触。  
具体哪儿不对劲只有周九良最清楚，当他发现自己身体叫嚣着那份渴望，皮肉之下的迎合让周九良无法控制。

——我是同谋

我是你的筹码，自是要和绑匪在一处的。


End file.
